Signal decomposition and composition are usually carried out based on Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) and Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT), respectively. However, these methods based on FFT and IFFT is sensitive to channel noise, carrier frequency offset, and Doppler effect. Therefore, new signal decomposition and composition methods are needed.